Automotive floor mats are typically made of elastomeric, rubber based or carpet-like material or a combination thereof, and are used to protect the underlying floor surface of an automobile from dirt, contaminants or moisture introduced by a user or the user's footwear, for example, by a driver or passenger or the footwear of an occupant of the vehicle. Similarly constructed floor mats may be used to protect the floor surface of other vehicles, including boats, sports utility vehicles and trucks, or other surfaces within vehicles which may be subject to exposure to dirt, contaminants and moisture, such as truck bed surfaces, vehicle trunk interiors and similar applications.
A disadvantage of such mats is their limited capability to absorb dirt and moisture, including water from melting ice or snow introduced from a user's shoes during inclement weather, such that after a period of use the mat will become dirty and unsightly. Further, when their capacity to absorb dirt and/or moisture is exceeded, excessive dirt and/or moisture may migrate to areas around and under the mat, resulting in the floor area surrounding the mat to become dirty, stained or unsightly, thereby defeating the protective purpose of the mat. A further disadvantage of such mats is the inconvenience of cleaning the mat using conventional methods including vacuum cleaners, upholstery cleaners, etc. which requires bringing equipment and other materials, such as a vacuum cleaner, cleaning materials, etc. to the vehicle, and/or removing the mat from the vehicle for cleaning during which time the underlying surface may be unprotected.